


Сколько у тебя активов?

by erraticSerpent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Character, But it's Minecraft potions, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If you choose to read Tubbo this way, Marriage Proposal, Platonic Life Partners, Sort Of, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, personas only, platonic marriage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: — Посмотри на шрамы на моём лице и скажи, что я не умру молодым.---Время позднее. Ранбу и Таббо говорят.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit (Mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Сколько у тебя активов?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Big Is Your Networth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692116) by [NixxieOfTheGays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieOfTheGays/pseuds/NixxieOfTheGays). 



Два подростка, высокий и низкий, сидят на пороге во время снежного шторма, держа в руках пару напитков с небольшим процентом. 

— Мы же... друзья, да, Ранбу?

Ранбу не знает, как он тут оказался после всего, что он делал. 

_Выбирай людей, а не стороны._

— Ага, думаю, да, учитывая, что я провожу тут больше времени, чем в собственном доме. 

— Здорово. Мне нужны друзья, — серьёзно говорит бессонный Таббо. — Я не знаю, кому мне теперь правда можно доверять. Я был таким добрым, таким... открытым. Не знаю, что со мной случилось. 

_Так пришло время поговорить о глубоком?_

— Ты всё ещё добр, Таббо. Ты дал мне второй шанс после того как я вз- предал тебя. 

Таббо фыркает. 

— Ты простил меня после того, как я поставил на тебе эксперименты.

— Ты хотел как лучше-

— О мой бог, отрасти себе хребет! Я не идиот, я видел, как ты был напуган! Та наковальня чуть тебя не убила. И слух твой немного подкосило, — Таббо смеётся, хоть смешным ему это не кажется, и выпрямляет свою сгорбившуюся спину. — Видишь? По-твоему я был добр?

Он поднимает забытую им бутылку Грубого Зелья и опустошает её. 

— Я хотел спросить, что ты сделал с теми бомбами?

— Пфф, я их отключил. Они теперь безвредны. 

— Так ты... больше не собираешься ими пользоваться? — острые ногти Ранбу царапают стекло. Моргая, он представляет, как его сосед Техно возвращается к дому, на месте которого теперь пустует кратер. Он представляет, как замок Эрета падает под их силой. 

Таббо вздыхает. 

— Нет. Этот сервер не переживёт ещё бомб. Не знаю, чем я думал, — он потирает своё лицо, переводит взгляд на заледенелый пляж, где были стартовые комплексы. — Нет, знаю. Я думал, что так у меня получится сделать из Сноучестера этот идеальный безопасный пузырь. Что Дрим перестанет ебать Томми мозги, если на него направят ядерную бомбу. Да что со мной не так?

— Ты слишком обо всех заботишься. 

_У меня точно та же проблема._

— Правда, — кивает Таббо. — Правда. 

На секунду он заглядывается на море, думая, что же ему сказать. 

— Иногда я ненавижу быть живым, это так утомляет. 

Ранбу внезапно видит подростка с выцветшими светлыми волосами, трясущимися руками в бинтах, стоящем на краю озера лавы. 

_— Это- это того стоит? Это того стоит, Ранбу?_

_— Что? Что стоит?_

_— Это когда-либо что-то стоило?_

_— Думаю, да._

Ранбу ничего не говорит. Нельзя. Не сейчас. 

— Ранбу, мне кажется я никогда не влюблюсь. Может мне и не хочется. Думаю, я уже достаточно ждал, а потом я почти умер, и... — он замолкает, падает Ранбу на колени. Его рука бездумно зарывается в волосы Таббо, нащупывая маленькие рожки. И почему он раньше их не замечал? — Я хочу.... я не знаю, чего я хочу. Я хочу послать всё и делать то, что хочется, понимаешь? В жизни. 

Ранбу едва ли замечает как его руку обжигают чужие слёзы. 

— Я недавно попросил Томми выйти за меня. Сразу после теста бомб. Он вряд ли был достаточно трезв, чтобы это запомнить. Он мне даже не нравится в этом плане, мне никогда никто так не нравился. Мне просто было интересно, каково было бы приходить домой, где тебя кто-то ждёт. Так я это объяснил. Я потом чувствовал себя таким глупым. Он просто посмеялся и странно на меня посмотрел, а потом выкашлял кровь и пошёл ссать на мою ферму картошки. И я подумал, что Томми не такой. Он не такой, как я, он кого-то ждёт. А я устал ждать. Посмотри на шрамы на моём лице, и скажи, что я не умру молодым.

— Ты так и не рассказал, откуда они у тебя. 

Таббо закрывает глаза, сглатывает. 

— Да. Тебя тогда с нами не было. Ты же знаешь о Мэнбурге, да, Ранбу?

— Да. И о Шлатте, и о войне. 

— Это произошло за месяц или два до твоего прихода. Меня назначили Штатным Секретарём, это было трудно. Трудно было работать на Шлатта. Трудно было рисковать своей задницей, чтобы спасти Погтопию. Шлатт хотя бы иногда говорил, что гордится мной. Уилбур — нет. Он собирался всё взорвать, а мне надо было только произнести свою речь. А п-потом всё пожелтело, Шлатт называл меня предателем. Техноблейд поднялся на сцену со своим арбалетом, обещая, что сделает всё ярко. Моя вторая жизнь. Пуф. 

— Пуф...

— Томми попытался подраться с ним. Сам представляешь, как это прошло. 

Ранбу кивает, думая о всех тех разах, когда Техноблейд ходил с ним на охоту за Тотемами, и его взгляде, когда рейдеры горели заживо. 

— Я правда думал... я правда думал, что всё тогда и кончится, пока вы не вышли из портала. Я правда думал, что Дрим убьёт меня. Он прислонил мне меч к горлу и всё такое. Я мог умереть, но я думал только о том, будет ли это больнее фейерверков. Кажется, я с-сейчас даже не должен быть жив. И самое смешное в том, что я до сих пор хочу пожениться. 

— Ты правда хочешь провести остаток своей жизни в отношениях с кем-то, кого ты не любишь?

— Мне плевать на это. Может часть меня просто хотела найти предлог, под которым он мог переехать в Сноучестер, но я люблю Томми. Ненавижу, что его сейчас с нами нет, — он показывает куда-то в сторону тюрьмы. — И я люблю тебя. 

У Ранбу тает сердце. Он не помнит, когда последний раз слышал эти слова. 

— И я тебя люблю. 

— Ранбу?

— Да?

— Выйдешь за меня?

Ранбу не сдерживает смеха. 

— А как же дети, Таббо?

— А что с ними? Майкла тебе недостаточно? — шутит тот. 

— Просто это как-то слишком. Мне даже восемнадцати нет. 

— Знаю, я понимаю. Забудь, что я вообще спрашивал. 

— Подожди, дай мне подумать, — Ранбу встаёт и заходит в дом. Его рюкзак весит рядом с дверью, в нём приходится немного покопаться, перед тем как он находит, в каком кармане он держит монеты. Ещё одна вещь, которую он не помнит. Когда он возвращается, Таббо смотрит на океан. 

— А вот и я. 

— Монетка?

— Орёл, и утром мы первым делом идём к Эрету-

— Решка, и мы идём к нему, а потом сразу же разводимся. Хочу себе алименты, — заканчивает Таббо. 

— Сомневаюсь. 

— Ты подбросишь, или я?

Монета падает между ними. 

Орёл. 

Ранбу удивляется, что он не чувствует и капли сожаления. 

— Ах, никаких мне алиментов, — в шутку скулит Таббо, чьё сердце забилось быстрее. 

— Окей, я подброшу ещё раз, чтобы решить, кто сделает предложение первым. 

— У меня есть сушки, — он не говорит ему о паре настоящих колец, которые он недавно купил у Сэма. Лучше удивить его, когда они доберутся до самого замка. — В этот раз орёл мой. 

Монета снова падает на землю. 

Решка. 

Таббо игриво толкает его и достаёт угощения. Ранбу берёт одну сушкух и встаёт на колено, опускаясь до роста Таббо. 

— Согласен ли ты, Таббо Нижнее Подчёркивание, стать моим платоническим мужем?

— Хмм… Сколько у тебя активов?

— Ты даже себе не представляешь. 

— Я согласен! — он позволяет Ранбу надеть на его палец сушку и радостно откусывает от неё, доставая вторую, перед тем как перейти на громкий шёпот. — А ты, Ранбу... мне очень стыдно, но какая у тебя фамилия?

— Я не помню. 

— Понимаю. Согласен ли ты, Ранбу, Мой Любимый, выйти за меня?

— Сколько у тебя активов?

Таббо снова его толкает. 

— Как грубо спрашивать подобное у своего женика, — упрекает он

— Да, Таббо. Я выйду за тебя. Но только ради льгот, что б ты знал.

— Ну конечно, — Таббо кладёт руку на плечо Ранбу. — Так что, завтра к Эрету?

— Завтра к Эрету. 

— И ты правда серьёзен?

Ранбу улыбается. 

— Да.


End file.
